


Fever

by LilNeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fever, Gaming, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can feel your cheeks burning, and you feel incredibly tired, even if you just woke up.<br/>You try to pull yourself up, but a hand flies to your shoulder to keep you from doing that.<br/>«You have a fever. You should rest.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

You open your eyes.

You can feel your cheeks burning, and you feel incredibly tired, even if you just woke up.

You try to pull yourself up, but a hand flies to your shoulder to keep you from doing that.

«You have a fever. You should rest.» Turning your head, you relax when you see it's Kenma.

He's curled up under the covers, next to you, with his 3DS in hand. He's looking at you, but his eyes quickly return to his game, the hand once on your shoulder now holding the console as well.

You turn on your side; your eyelids threaten to close, so you rub them a bit, trying to stay awake. You examine Kenma silently, enjoying your closeness. You let your eyes roam on him, watching his hair, his eyes, his lips, his console...

«...wait, the game you talked about for the whole month comes out today, doesn't it?» He nods, still concentrating on his game. You wait a couple of seconds, to see if he's going to add anything, but he stays silent.

«Why are you here then?!» Your eyes are open wide, confused. You're pretty sure he never missed the coming out day of the games he likes. His eyes move to study your face for a couple of seconds, before returning to his 3DS. His hand moves to turn the console off, before closing it and leaving it on a bedside table.

«Becuse you're sick. You should rest.» He holds your hand under the covers, looking at you. He scoots closer, your legs touching.

«...You'll get a fever too.» He doesn't reply, so all you can do is smile and close your eyes. You fall asleep pretty quickly.

 

When you wake up, you feel a lot better, but you're not surprised to discover that Kenma has a fever.


End file.
